Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an application method in video stream switching for video wall systems. In particular, it is related to a synchronized switching method in video streaming for video wall systems.
Description of Related Art
The video wall system is often used as a large size display application for advertising board or outdoor broadcasting. The video wall system usually comprises multiple display devices and multiple video switches; each video switch controls at least one display device; each display device plays the required video stream under the control and switching of a video switch. However, when it is necessary to switch a video stream, it is not possible for the conventional video and audio switch to know in advance when a switching event will occur and the precise switching time. Therefore, when a switching event of video stream occurs, the different video switch may switch at different time caused by the hardware characteristics or software operating speeds; this in turn causes an unstable display or a signal interruption, and the unsmooth display will adversely affect the watching experience.